The True Fairy!
by Savannah'sfairy
Summary: Tillie finds herself in Fairy Tail at the break of dawn without any memories. Through her journeys of trying to regain her memories and figuring out her magic Fairy Tail sticks with her as her new family and home.


**Hi! This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! I know not many people like a new person being added to Fairy Tail but this is just for my enjoyment. Please share your thoughts (if they're nice) and some tips if you have any. I do not own Fairy Tail by the way!**

**Summery: Tillie finds herself in Fairy Tail at the break of dawn without any memories. Through her journeys of trying to regain her memories and figuring out her magic Fairy Tail sticks with her as her new family ****and home. **

**Pairings: Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Tillie/Romeo, Mirijane/ Laxus, and maybe more as the story continues. P.S please excuse any miss spelling or grammar! **

Chapter One: Tillie's new family.

"Your highness. We need to send her off into the public world before she turns fifteen, then we won't be able to erase her memories."

"I understand Luna, send her off tomorrow, pack her things and erase her memories."

"But we can't just drop her into there world, she needs to have a place to sleep at night."

"I had Amelia do research, there is a certain magic guild that held my attention."

"Which guild your majesty? "

"… Fairy Tail."

That's where Tillie's journey began.

Tillie opened her eyes to find she was in a big dark room. There were windows so it must have been night time. The floor was wooden and she sensed that there were tables and chairs around the room. Maybe she was in some kind of restaurant? Why was she here? Where was she? Who was she? She gasped when she realized she didn't know anything about herself. Her body started to shake with confusion and worry. Then Tillie sensed someone approaching the large wooden doors behind her. She couldn't move. She was paralyzed with fear. "Help me." She whispered to no one in particular. What was going to happen to her?! Tears started to outline her eyes as she sat up and faced the doors. She heard a key jiggle through the hole and a pale white haired beautiful lady walked in. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. When the lady saw her her eyes widened. Then her face relaxed when she realized Tillie meant no harm. "And who might you be young lady?" Asked the beautiful woman. Tillie couldn't hold it in anymore. "I DON'T KNOW!" She wailed as her bod shook furiously. The kind lady ran down next to her and hugged her as Tillie explained. "I only know my names Tillie- *sniff* - but thats it!" Tillie cried into the ladies shoulder. "Oh you poor thing! You must have amnesia or something! Here come and sit down over here."

A few minutes later Tillie watched the sun rise out the windows as the lady who introduced herself as Mirijane made her tea. When Mirijane came back Tillie powered her with questions.

"Well, let me start with where you are. Do you know what planet your on?" Mirijane asked quizzically.

"I know about Fior, magic and earth land duh. I just don't know about myself." Tillie replied

. "Well your in Fairy Tail. The best magic guild there is!"

Tillie was quite for a long time. Thinking. Finally she said nervously. "Mira…. What am I supposed to do?"

Mira sighed and replied with, "The first thing you should do is join fairy tail because I promise you we will give you a home and family and help your memories return. Also I sense a powerful magic force in you. Whoever you are you must be a powerful mage." Not waiting for Tillie to answer Mirijane asked what color she would like for her guild mark. Not having any better ideas she answered with purple. Mirijane placed the guild mark right beneath her neck on the top of her chest. That's when the guild master Makarov decided to enter the guild. His little feet and mustache wobbled through the guild not noticing me and only saying hello to Mirijane. Only when he reached the door to his office did he realize a stranger in the guild. Later, I introduced myself and explained my situation. "Well Fairy tail's your new home. I hope you enjoy it here! Your new family members should be arriving any minute. Tell me if you need anything. I'll be in my office." With that Tillie was left with Mira until further people arrived. She went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. After all she wanted to look presentable. As she walked to the bathroom all she could do was cross her fingers that she wasn't a horrible beast. She opened the bathroom door to see that she wasn't all that bad. Her hair started black at it's roots, however as it went to the tips it got lighter and lighter. turning dark purple, to slight red, to a light pink at the tips. She smiled and realized she only had one dimple and long eyelashes. "What strange features…" Tillie murmured. She estimated she was around fourteen or so, and she was also tall with long legs and to be honest… a large chest. She took pity on herself and rated herself a seven.

When she entered the main room again two people had already entered the guild.

"Damn you shrimp…. Waking me up so early." Said a grouchy looking black haired man.

"I wanted to get here early to give cookies to everyone!" Protested a petite cute looking blue haired girl.

"Oi who's this newbie?" Asked the grouchy man while pointing at Tillie.

"Gajeel! This is our newest family member, Tillie, have some more respect!" gasped Mirajane.

The petite girl ran up to me to shake Tillie's hand. "Sorry for my rude boyfriend and welcome to the guild! My name is Levy! I hope to be your friend! Would you like a cookie?" Levy said, while shaking her hand.

Tillie smiled. "Yes please! I also hope to be your friend! When other people come to the guild can you introduce me? I'm kind of nervous."

"Sure! Your going to love Lu-chan! Romeo and Wendy also look close to your age!"

"Oh and if we're gonna be friends I should probably tell you that I have amnesia and only know my name."

Levy and Gajeel's eyes popped out of there heads. "That's terrible!" Levy squeaked. Gajeel just snickered. "Gee hee, I'll call your amnesia girl then!" Levy didn't even look at Gajeel while kicking him out the window with a tick mark on her forehead. Tillie's jaw fell to the ground. Was this normal?!

Just then two men and a boy entered the guild.

"Oi Macao why did you drag me to the guild so early?" Asked an old man smoking a cigarette.

"Cause I heard Levy made cookies!" Answered another old man with a mustache and dark blue hair.

The boy besides them just sweat dropped. Then he noticed Levy and Tillie. "Yo Levy! I think Gajeel landed in the park! It's a new record!" He exclaimed.

Apparently Tillie was right. This does happen often. "Wakaba, Macao, and Romeo! Glad your here! We have a new family member!" Levy continued as if there was nothing wrong with kicking her boyfriend out the window.

Tillie introduced herself to the three men and explained her situation.

"Damn thats not good. Amnesia is rough." Wakaba replied.

"I'm sure you'll like everyone here except Elfman….. He might say that amnesia is not manly…." Macao informed Tillie.

"Don't worry about it! Maybe Wendy can heal your amnesia!" Exclaimed Romeo.

"Great Idea Romeo!" Levy said.

Tillie's face brightened with joy. Then she seemed confused. "What kind of magic does Wendy use?" Tillie asked.

"Well she's a sky dragon slayer so healing is included in that." Macao explained.

"A dragon slayer?! That's rare!" Tillie exclaimed.

"Ya well unfortunately we have four of those in this place." Romeo muttered.

"Unfortunately?! This is a strong guild!" Tillie said.

"You'll understand later why he said unfortunately…" Levy mumbled.

Tillie watched Mirajane clean for the next hour while little people filtered in. Romeo or Levy would introduce her and each time Tillie was disappointed because it wasn't Wendy. Mirijane was cleaning the counter top when suddenly a pink haired boy and a blue flying cat kicked open the doors. "WE'RE HOME!" They screamed.

"How was the job?" Mirijane shouted.

"We succeeded!" Screamed the blue cat.

"Oi! Stop being so loud in the morning!" Screamed the blue-haired-ice-mage-part-time-stripper-named-Gray.

"WHAT WAS THAT SNOW CONE?!" The boy screamed.

"I SAID FIGHT ME REPTILE!" Gay shouted as he stood up on the table only in his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." Muttered Cana.

"AHH!" Once Gray was dressed the pink haired boy and the ice mage started ducking it out right there in the middle of the guild.

"That's why Romeo said unfortunately." Mira whispered to me.

"Oh." Is all Tillie could say.

The guy with pink hair threw Gray across the room once Tillie spoke and snapped his head towards her.

Before he could say anything Romeo introduced him. "Natsu-ni this is Tillie, our newest member."

"Oi! Welcome to the family!" He said as he flashed a grin. "Aye!" The blue cat copied.

"I'm Natsu! I'm a fire dragon slayer, and this is Happy my partner."

"It's nice to meet you!" Tillie said with a smile.

"Natsu, Tillie appeared this morning in the guild without any memories. She has Amnesia and only knows her name." Romeo explained.

"Oh…. That's not good." Happy and Natsu said in unison.

"Yeah…. We're gonna see if Wendy can heal her memories but she's not here yet."

Just then a young girl with long blue hair and a white cat like Happy entered the guild. "Yo! Wendy! Get over here!" Natsu ordered. "Coming Natsu!" She said in a very petite voice. "This is Tillie, she's our newest member! However she has amnesia and can only remember her name. Can you heal her?" Happy asked. Wendy nodded and placed her hands on Tillie's head. The whole guild seemed to wait in anticipation while a blue mist surrounded Tillie's head. Hours seemed to pass before Wendy fell back in tiredness. "Tillie doesn't have amnesia! Her memories are being blocked by an ancient spell even I can't counter!" Wendy gasped.

That was it. Tillie lost all her hope right there. Why was someone keeping her life away from her? What if she had a real family out there! worried sick? Tears filled Tillie's eyes as she cried into the palm of her hands. Seeing her cry, Wendy followed Tillie's example. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help!" Wendy cried. "Oh bother…" Muttered the white cat. Tillie sat up at the sight of Wendy crying for her sake. She was shocked but still bent down to hug Wendy. "Wendy it's not your fault! You tried your best! Don't worry. I'm not gonna give up that easily!" Tillie lied. She had already given up. But Wendy just smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Another hour past and by this time the guild was filled to the brim. Master Makarov then decided to make a speech.

"LISTEN UP BRATS!" He started. "We have a new family member! Named Tillie!" Everyone yelled in excitement. "Everyone better be nice to her. Because first off, I feel a very powerful aura around her, and second, Mirijane found her early this morning in the guild without any memories. For some reason her memories have been blocked. So you all will be Tillie's new family and home, CAUSE THAT'S WHAT FAIRY TAIL IS ABOUT!"

Everyone cheered while raising they're right arm and pointing out with they're index finger and thumb.

"However. Tillie is going to need an actual home to stay at."


End file.
